Patricia Madrazo
Mexican |family = Martin Madrazo (Husband) |affiliations = Trevor Philips (Captor) |vehicles = |voice = Olivia Negron }} Patricia Madrazo is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. She is the wife of Mexican gangster Martin Madrazo. History Background Little is known about Patricia, apart from being married to Martin Madrazo (who mistreats and cheats on her with a Russian woman named Natalia) for 30 years. She is 57 years old, according to Trevor. She wears a rosary around her neck, implying she's a Roman Catholic. Events of GTA V Patricia is kidnapped by Trevor Philips after he saw her being mistreated by her husband. Trevor takes her to his home in Sandy Shores. Trevor, Michael and Patricia lay low. During this time, Trevor develops feelings for her and admits that he loves her. Patricia never tries to escape while being held and spends her time cleaning Trevor's trailer and working on his garden. Eventually, Trevor is forced to drive Patricia back to her home, much to his disappointment. It is soon revealed that Trevor seriously injured Martin and threatened to kill him for abusing Patricia. He was heartbroken as he and Patricia said their emotional goodbyes. Luckily for Trevor, Patricia still calls and e-mails him later in the story. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Caida Libre *Minor Turbulence *Predator *Derailed *Monkey Business *Hang Ten (Post-mission phone call) *Bury the Hatchet (Post-mission phone call) *The Wrap Up (Post-mission phone call) *Meltdown (Post-mission e-mail) *The Time's Come (Option B; Post-mission phone call) *The Third Way (Option C; Post-mission phone call) Trivia *While Patricia is being held captive by Trevor Philips, Michael repeatedly makes remarks about Stockholm syndrome, which is a phenomenon in which a hostage develops positive feelings towards their captor. *After Trevor returns Patricia to her husband, she will repeatedly call him or e-mail him after certain storyline missions. It is unknown, however, if she finds out about Trevor's death if the player chooses to kill him in the "Option A" finale. *After completing the main story Trevor can wear Patricia's outfit. *During the time she is in Trevor's Trailer, the trailer is much more more clean and tidy. After she returns to Martin Madrazo, the trailer goes back to "normal". *Her phone number is 328-555-0110. *Wei Cheng, in his phone call to Trevor during Bury the Hatchet, has no idea of who Patricia is - and assumes she is merely a maid. *Ron Jakowski also sends a text message to Trevor in which he refers to Patricia as "the maid", although in Minor Turbulence Ron can comment on Trevor abducting Patricia, possibly due to Trevor telling Ron who she is between the text and that mission. *Trevor can sometimes see Patricia and Michael sitting on the couch in Trevor's trailer and hear Patricia and Michael chat about Trevor. **Also there's a glitch, when you find them as Trevor, they will be sitting on the couch and if you drink a beer, Michael and Patricia will stand up and leave the trailer, if you stop drinking beer and leave the trailer, Michael and Patricia start to respawn over and over. *Trevor and Patricia can also be found outside the trailer holding hands and showing affection for each other. **If you switch to Trevor while seeing him hold hands with Patricia she will walk away and then begin to respawn over and over. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, after the final objective for a mission for Martin Madrazo is completed, sometimes it will play a cutscene where Martin is speaking to Patricia on the phone in which Patricia asks what Martin is doing. Martin will repetitively say he's playing "golf". *Possibly due to a glitch, occasionally when returning to the trailer as either Trevor or Michael, Patricia will have wandered off and not be present in either the trailer or the yard. Neither character appears to be concerned about this. Navigation de:Patricia Madrazo es:Patricia Madrazo Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V